jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Humiliate the Boy
"Humiliate the Boy" is a villain song that was cut from the film Aladdin. ''It was to be performed by Jafar as he took his revenge on Aladdin by showing everybody that he wasn't really the Prince. Reasons of the deletion of the scene It was cut partially for being too cruel, and partially because in later developpments of the movie the choice was made that the Genie could only grant ''three wishes to one master, while in this song Jafar makes numerous wishes in a row. Two versions Two version were actually recorded. The earliest one features an alternate characterization for Jafar, who is more insane and over-the-top than he ended up being. It also features an early, snobbish version of Iago with a british accent, with a more humanlike voice than the final Iago but paradoxically behaving more like a real parrot (he mostly repeats Jafar's words, although he does say a few lines of his own too). The second version, often misidentified as the demo version, features a more measured-up Jafar and a parrot-voiced Iago, although the latter is not yet voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. Interestingly, this second version uses the same storyboard as the earlier one, which leads to small inconsistencies (such as Iago sounding like the final one, but still looking like his old design, or Jafar himself still having exaggerated expressions even though talking very self-controlledly). Lyrics JAFAR: Seize the good times! Too bad they never last Especially for an urchin With a questionable past Ah, yes, these were the good times Hope you liked them, little friend ‘Cause here is where the good times Most decidedly must end "Iago?" IAGO: "Sir?" JAFAR: Oh, it’s a thrill Oh, it’s such fun To see other fellow’s dreams Turn into nightmares, one by one It’s such a lark It’s such a joy To roll our sleeves up and humiliate the boy Oh, it’s a kick Oh, it’s a bash When we remove the fancy turban And the neatly trimmed mustache And now let’s repossess the clothes IAGO: D’ya think we ought too? JAFAR: Why be coy? C’mon, let’s do it BOTH: Let’s humiliate the boy! JAFAR: Once he was proud IAGO: (Once he was proud) JAFAR: Once he was fine IAGO: (Once he was fine) JAFAR: The very model of Arabian design But such as fate IAGO: Too bad, tsk-tsk JAFAR: I guess he’ll have to learn the hard way BOTH: Rubbing lamps involve some risk JAFAR: And it’s so rich IAGO: (So rich!) JAFAR: And it’s so rare IAGO: (So rare!) JAFAR: To take his shirt, his shoes, his jewelry IAGO: And then will thin his hair JAFAR: Oh, we’ll emasculate him slowly BOTH: All the better to enjoy How delicious, to humiliate of the boy JAFAR: What were the horses? GENIE: They were roaches JAFAR: And the camels? GENIE: They were gnats JAFAR: And the elephant? GENIE: His monkey - and the rest of ‘em were rats JAFAR: They were rodents? GENIE: Yeah, diseased ones JAFAR: Oh, how very, very sad Change them back now! That’s an order! Take everything you gave him All the magic stuff away Leave him dirty, poor, and penniless GENIE: But, sir... JAFAR: Do as I say! Now let it rain! Now let it storm! IAGO: Now send some flies into the picture JAFAR: ‘Bout how many? IAGO: Oh, a sworm! JAFAR: Now let ‘er rip Don’t be repressed Keep on destroying things I’ve always felt it’s what you do the best BOTH: Let him have it! Atta Genie! Since you’re now in our employee JAFAR: "It’s your pleasure to ruin him!" IAGO: "Wreck him!" JAFAR: "I want him neutralized!"